Even the Avatar Breaks
by guitar-goddess16
Summary: One-shot. His children's favorite way of training is against the Avatar himself. But one not-so-accident leaves Aang with a broken arm, an angry wife, and a new admiration for his young children. They are all shaping up into the warriors and the strong, independent people their parents predicted them to be. As Katara heals her injured husband, she notices the same thing. Kataang.


**With school about to start in two days, I decided to start and finish this very soon so I don't forget about it or lose my inspiration. This was based off another dream I had so um enjoy? **

"Kya, don't…" Aang was cut off by a stream of water crashing into his face. His young daughter had already become a great waterbender and her favorite practice dummy was Aang. Aang figured this was because when she told her Uncle Sokka and Aunt Toph that she could waterbend just like her mother, they suggested she should practice on Aang. He had never complained before, but now that he had two bending children and one just as crazy as one, he was in a world of pain.

"I got you, Daddy!" Kya ran down the beach of Air Temple Island laughing. Aang couldn't help but laugh either and began to chase her down. Aang was catching up to her and just as he almost grabbed her, she yelled, "Now!"

Aang looked up, but then, it was too late. Bumi and Tenzin, his two sons, dropped from a tree and tackled Aang to the ground. Aang screamed and toppled over into the sand with his two sons on top of him. Kya was jumping up in down in the ankle deep water. "Katara!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

His kids were laughing hysterically and Bumi pinned down his arms as Tenzin got a grip on his legs. Aang laughed too between screams. His kids were growing up into quite the warriors. "Mother isn't going to help you," Tenzin told his father. Aang grunted as Kya handed them some rope they had hidden behind a tree. They proceeded to tie Aang up.

Normally, he didn't mind his children having fun at his expense, but Katara was also normally there to stop them from going too far. They always listened to Katara. "And why wouldn't she help me?" Aang asked as they tied up his limbs. They sat him on his knees so they could look at him eye level and try to intimidate him. Aang just grinned and stuck his nose up. He wasn't going to let them win so easily.

"Because I'm on their side," His favorite voice said from behind him. Aang groaned and hung his head. Katara was always on his side and that's the only way he could ever win against their kids. He had to go easy on them after all but none of them held back and they were great strategists thanks to their Uncle Sokka.

"We got him, Mom," Bumi said proudly smacking Aang in the back of the head. Aang sent him a glare but Bumi just laughed. Aang's mind wandered back to the boy's namesake. Bumi had died a few months before his middle son was born, thus his name came to be.

"I see that," Katara strutted in front of Aang. He hated to use that word to describe Katara, but he knew she was walking like that in front of him. She was taunting him. She was doing a great job of it, too. "You did really well distracting him Kya, and Bumi, Tenzin, nice landing," She told her children with a smile. He could see all of them puff up with pride after being complimented.

"Waterbenders are only good for distractions, they can't fight" Aang said playfully, "Boys you did a great job." Bumi snickered. Aang glanced up at Katara who wasn't smiling. She was putting up a show for her kids who were very into the game but her eyes sparkled with happiness. Kya on the other hand didn't realize it was a joke. She only knew that her brother's got all the credit for her hard work.

Kya looked at her mother who wasn't doing anything. Her mom might have been okay with it but Kya had worked hard to make her parents proud and make herself a great bender. She gritted her teeth, which was hard since a few were missing, and waterbended a huge wave. It went right over Katara and avoided her brothers. It crashed right into Aang and forced him into a tree.

Katara stood in awe of her daughter's amazing demonstration of abilities. Tenzin stood shocked and Bumi was laughing at his father who always ended up on the bad side of things in their games. "Aang," Katara rushed over to her husband who was propped up against the tree. She made an ice blade from the surrounding water and cut his ropes on his limbs. He grunted at the movement.

She started to examine him for wounds and found only one: his broken arm. She held back a gag as she saw the angle to which it was turned. "Kids go play in the garden," Katara looked back at her daughter who was scurrying away with her brothers, "Kya, we will talk later." Kya paused at her mom's words. She knew she was in trouble. But she recovered and followed her brothers.

Aang was starting to stand up and felt slightly woozy. He was getting used to injuries but they still didn't feel good. "I'm okay," Aang mumbled. Katara put a hand on his chest to slow him down and another on his back to steady him. "Let's just go to the healing room."

She nodded and led him to the room they used for healing. Katara couldn't heal everything with her waterbending. Bones were always the exception. She could set them and heal the faster but they had to mend on their own. Right now was a time she wished she could. She hated seeing Aang in any type of pain.

She walked him up the stairs and sat him down on the table they used for healing. She pulled out all of the necessary supplies and moved back over to her husband. He was staring out of the window as she began working on his arm. The healing room had a clear view of the garden and Aang could see their children playing with each other, throwing around a ball Toph made for them.

"I hope you aren't going to tell me to punish her," Aang said quietly. Kya had her father wrapped around her tiny little finger. Katara knew it as well as Aang. All Kya had to do was beat an eyelash and Aang would do anything for her. She loved her dad very much, nearly as much as her parents loved her. Katara hoped that wouldn't cloud Aang's judgement.

"We need to do something," Katara told him in her motherly voice. She cleared her throat when she realized that her children weren't around for her to use it. It was hard to forget sometimes. And on top of that, Aang still acted like a child at times. "We can't let her get away with things like that. She doesn't get special treatment here like she does at school," Katara bended some water onto her hands as she finished setting the bone. "Being the Avatar's kid means nothing here."

Aang nodded. Both of them agreed not to spoil their children more than needed. They wanted their children to grow up to be the best people possible, not brats. "I know but it's only because I made the comment about the waterbenders not being able to fight. She was just standing up for herself and she has worked very hard," Aang smiled and kissed Katara's cheek as she worked, "I wonder where she gets her passion and strength from."

"Sucking up to me isn't going to help anything," Katara smiled at Aang as she tried to heal his bone as much as possible, "But don't let me stop you." Aang laughed and patted the bed next to him as she finished all the healing she could do. Katara had to admit, she loved how Aang would always compliment her.

He wrapped his good arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him. She gladly accepted the gesture and rested a hand on his thigh. "She's just like you, " Aang told her. She blinked a few times and then realized what he was talking about: Kya. She looked down at the garden. Kya looked just like Katara did at her age. Her hair was in a long braid and her blue eyes were always sparkling. No matter how much time she spent inside, her skin would remain dark, but Aang wasn't just talking about her appearance. Kya was standing over her brothers with her hands on her hips. She must've caught Bumi cheating again and Tenzin was being scolded for no reason at least that was the scenario most of the time. Katara smiled at the sight of their daughter acting so much like Katara.

"But she is so playful and good natured. I don't know how she has so much energy." Bumi threw his hands up and grabbed the ball again and started to run all over the place. Bumi was their wild child. "Bumi is like you, only his personality is slightly more…Bumi-ish," Katara laughed for lack of better term. Let's just say they named him very well.

"And Tenzin has an exact replica of your personality," Aang laughed and poked her side playfully. "He's so serious for his age." Aang had noticed this many times. Airbenders were normally such free spirited people and playful and lively. Tenzin was none of these things. He actually reminded Aang of Katara during their travels through the fire nation.

"Are you calling my son boring?" Katara asked Aang seriously. When Katara became defensive over the kids, they were always _her_ children. Aang actually didn't mind. High ranking officials and nobles would always visit the young family and would always call them the "Avatar's children". Aang didn't like that they left Katara out so much, but she made up for it at times like this.

"No I was calling you boring," Aang's eye grew wide as he realized his mistake, "I mean…no I wasn't calling either of you boring, I just…" he opened his mouth and blushed. Katara could still make him tongue tied and nervous.

She laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder. She enjoyed seeing that Aang was still that clueless and goofy kid she found in the iceberg. That was the person she fell in love with after all. She was thankful that peace meetings and diplomacy hadn't dried him up. She laughed at his discomfort again. She couldn't help remember the last time Aang was that embarrassed for messing up. "Remember when we found out Tenzin was an airbender?"

Aang shivered at the memory. "Yes, I never thought I'd find out my son was an airbender by him airbending me into a wall." Aang gulped and blushed. It was an awkward memory for him, not exactly the most joyous one.

"He thought you were attacking me," Katara defended Tenzin. Parents never play favorites but Tenzin had gained his mother's attention in a way the other two hadn't. He was Katara's baby boy and he was quite like her in many ways. She couldn't help but baby him.

"I was kissing you on a bed. How is that attacking?" Aang shook his head as Katara continued to giggle. Their son had walked in on them very late at night and Aang and Katara happened to be dressed only in their wrappings and kissing. Tenzin stumbled in after a nightmare and was so shocked at what he saw he acted on instinct.

Katara kissed his neck and looked back down at their three children. Her eyes rested on Kya who was winning the game, "I guess we can let her off with just a talk."

**So, review, favorite or like my facebook page for sneak peeks and other great stuff. Any kind of support is greatly appreciated and welcome. I should be updating my other story this weekend so watch out for that! Thank you for reading! **


End file.
